To My Valentine
by Miklusca
Summary: Seifer is recieving Valentines from a certain Commander. Is it someone's joke or is it really Squall?
1. Chapter 1

**To My Valentine**

**By**

**Miklusca**

**Rating: T to be safe.**

**Warnings: Language. Slight Yaoi.**

**Pairings: Squall/Seifer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy because I'm too retarded. **

**Feedback: Please Read & Review, except flames. I HATE FLAMES! **

**Summary: Seifer is recieving Valentines from a certain Commander. Is it someone's joke or is it really Squall?**

**Chapter One: Suprising Mail**

**Valentines Day. The horrific day of cards, candy and uttered romatic bullshit that people use to get women into bed. The day of love was just another day after all. The stores used it to their advantage to sell as much lovey dovey bullshit as possible. Only morons bought into it, morons, lonley people or the overweight who goes for the candy. All right, it's not just overweight people that buy candy. Then there's the 'love' movies that are shown all damn day. BLAH! Makes me want to puke with dry heaves left over at the end.**

**These were Seifer Almasy's thoughts on the so called Holiday and he was open about how he thought. Now it was only 3 days until the dreaded day and he was in the mailroom. It was 3 years after the Ultimecia deal and Seifer was now an Instructor for battle class. Rinoa had ran off with Nida and got marriede. No one in hell saw that one coming.**

**Quistis was now General Caraway's new wife and lived with him. That's another one no one would ever think would happen. Zell, Irvine, and Selphie remained-all teachers in different fields. Squall was still Commander, but was now Headmaster also of Garden. He and Seifer pretty much left each other alone, well maybe not always.**

**"God damn it! I didn't get anything again!" Seifer yelled, checking his box. "Seifer, you said Valentines Day is stupid. So why are you getting upset about not getting any cards?" Selphie asked. "Hey, it's nice to know if you're hot." Seifer feined a sniffle. "You're contridicting yourself." Zell said. "Plus the mail hasn't been put in for today yet. Maybe you'll get more from the teeny boppers." He said.**

**"Hey. Squall looks like her got alot." Irvine said, looking through the plastic front. Each box was locked, only having a plastic strip to look through. Seifer pressed his face against the small window. "Well son of a bitch." He said. "Do you mind not molesting my mail box." Squall said behind him and Seifer flew away.**

**Squall gave him a raised eyebrow and got his mail out. Zell, Selphie and Irvine just shrugged then left to do their own thing. Now classed were going on since it was Saturday.**

**Seifer watched as Squall took his mail and tried to see what he got. "...So, you got alot of Valentines." Seifer said and Squall shrugged, locking the box. "I thought you said Valentines were bullshit?" Squall asked. "Well...yeah, but it's good to know if you're wanted. You know, a ego boost." Seifer said. "So you do care about the day." Squall said, tearing up a credit card application. "Shut up Leonhart." Seifer scoffed and Squall left.**

**The mail girl came in and filled the boxes again. Seifer grinnes as he opened his box again and seen more cards. 'I may not entirely like this 'Holiday', but with these I know I'm as hot as I know I am.' Seifer thought smugly and locked his box again. With all his mail in hand, he went to his new room. All teachers and staff got little apartment like rooms, which was built outside, back of the Garden. A new hall was built so they could just to that way.**

**There was also a new lounge for all Garden workers to relax in or eat during lunch or before work. As soon as Rinoa left, all of a suden more and more girls tried hanging over Squall. Seifer and Irvine still found it hilarous when the Commander came running away from some 14 year old girls. He didn't want to get in trouble if 'something' was to happen. They thought he was just plain weird.**

**Seifer entered his apartment like room and put his mail on his coffee table before going to his kitchen. 'Squall is such a butthead.' He thought and smiled at how much the Commander seemed to change. 'He's still the same stubborn, head strong, smart hero but now he picks on us. ALOT. He even joins Selphie on pulling damn pranks on us! What an ass." Seifer thought.**

**He opened a box of personal breakfast pizza's and put two in his conventional oven. 'Okay, okay. At least he's not like a fucking deaf mute anymore.' He thought and the oven beeped. "All right, time for some cheese and canadian bacon goodness." Seifer drooled, getting a Coke from the fridge and then went to the living room to read his mail.**

**Sitting down on his couch her sifted through the envelopes. "Let's see...garbage, garbage, card, card, a few more cards. Magazine..." He sorted through it and finished.**

**Chowing down the two small pizza's and cleared his soda. After a few loud burps, he started opening the Valentines envelopes. "Students, some townspeople. Selphie." He said with a sigh. "I should have figured she would send one." He said and shook his head, then came to the very last one.**

**It was nicer than the others and there was a cartoon cat and dog fighting in one scene then cuddling in the next. It was signed at the botton. "Squall?" Seifer yelled with huge eyes and nearly fainted.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Joke or Not?**

**Seifer stared at the signature and narrowed his eyes. 'This has to be a joke. Probably Selphie, Irvine and Zell. They know I like the sod, so it would be just like them to do that kind of thing. Wait do I like, like him? Oh Hyne, just concentrate on the signature.' Seifer thought and tried to determine if it was his handwriting or not.**

**'I can't tell if it's really his or not. It looks real enough but Selphie's pretty good at imitating other's signatures.' He thought and put the cards aside. He threw away his garbage and came back, looking through the magazines. 'It must be a joke or a prank.' He chuckled to himself, half convinced that's what it was.**

**Meanwhile in his own apartment Squall was reading his own mail and sighed as he tossed the crap out. 'Bills, bills. Why did I even get those credit cards? Oh yeah, I'm a tool.' He thought and sighed. 'Seifer is such a tard. I mean he hates Valentines Day, but he still wants cards. Weird.' Squall thought and opened his bottle of soda. "I need a neck rub...actually a whole body massage." He said aloud.**

**"Maybe I can get someone to give me one. Nah. They'll more than likely think I'm trying to pull a move on them. Damn, I'm tired. I just woke up a couple of hours ago, so I can't go back to sleep." Squall sighed again. "I must be a nut to keep talking to myself." He said and started some left over paperwork.**

**Back in Seifer's room, his thoughts kept going back to the card. 'Alright. I'm going to ask Selphie if she knows anything about this." He said aloud. "Man people are going to think I'm crazy it they hear me talking to myself." He said and left his room. Seifer went to Selphie's apartment door and knocked. After a few minutes Selphie opened it and peered at him with large eyes.**

**"Seifer? What are you doing here?" She asked and let him in. "Well I think someone is playing a trick on me." Seifer said. "Oh yeah. Why do you think that?" Selphie sat in her rocker and Seifer sat on a small loveseat. "Because Squall would never sent me a Valentine." He said and Selphie's eyes went huge before bursting out laughing. "What's so damn funny?" Seifer asked, his green eyes narrowing.**

**"Just I can't believe someone would do that. Especially using Squall's name." She said. "So you don't know anything about this or heard anyone saying their going to pull a good one on me?" Seifer asked. "Nope. If anyone's planning anything I'm not aware of it." Selphie said. "You know Seifer, it's possible Squall really did send it." She said with a shrug.**

**"Selphie, you know as well as I do Squall would never like me like that. Never. Besides I think he's more into women." Seifer said and Selphie smirked. "Uh-huh." She said and Seifer gave her a curious look. "What? Do you know something I don't?" He asked and she smiled. "Maybe."**

**Seifer gave her a threatning look and cracked his knuckles. "Tell me Miss. Sunshine or else." He said and Selphie blew a raspberry. "You don't indimidate me Seify." She giggled and he sighed. "Fine, but tell me what you're talking about." He said and she crossed her arms. "I'm saying I think Squall is more...gay." Selphie said and Seifer's jaw dropped. "You can't possibly be serious. Just because he doesn't date don't make him gay." Seifer said.**

**"I know, but he had plenty oppurtunities to bed some women, but he never did. At least that's what I'm told." She said. "If you really want to know about this, go ask him." Seifer stood up with a chuckle. "Yeah right. I'm really going to go up to him and go. Squall are you gay and did you send me a Valentine? Pfft! He'll cream my balls for sure." He said. "Fine, but you'll never know if he sent it though." She said.**

**"Yeah, yeah. I'm going out now, maybe go to a party." Seifer said. "Seifer, no one is having a pary this early in the morning. Go grade your papers for Monday, I know you haven't done it yet." Selphie said. "You're not my boss Miss. Sunshine." He scoffed and pointed his nose in the air.**

**"No I'm not." Selphie admitted. "But Squall is and he can fire you if you don't do your job. He can even kick you out if he feels like it." She said, a smirk playing at her lips. "I know damn it and shut up. I'm going." Seifer said storming out of her place and bumped into Squall. "...Sorry about that." Seifer said, his cheeks turning pink.**

**Squall raised an eyebrow and a small smile appeared. "That's alright, just don't go crashing me through a wall, that would really piss me off." Squall said and waved as he left Seifer blushing. 'Well I wonder what has Seifer blushing?' Squall thought with a chuckle.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Plan #1**

**Sunday arrived and Seifer woke up with a headache from trying to come up with something. The only thing he could think of was to send a letter to Squall's apartment. 'Hyne. I suppose I should get up, it is almost 10:00 after all.' Seifer thought and got out of his bed. After a quick shower and shave Seifer was on his way to his kitchen when something caught his eye.**

**By the door and envelope was laying, like someone pushed it under. ''Well, now I wonder what this is." He picked it up and seen his name written delicatly on the red envelope. He opened it and it was another Valentine, but this one had kissing Cherubs. Again Squall's name was signed at the bottom.**

**"I have to find out who's messing with me. After breakfast I'm leaving Squall a note." Seifer said and went to fix himself some eggs and bacon. He put the envelope and card up with the other. 'I wonder if he really is sending them? I mean he did smile at me yesterday.' He thought as he cooked.**

**"Pfft. Yeah fucking right. Stop trying to get your hopes up." With a pause he put the food on a plate and sat down to eat. 'Am I hoping they're from him? Why do I feel so giddy when I even believe there's a slim chance that he might be interested?' He thought and his eyes bugged out. "Hyne! I can't possibly have the hots for him? Can I?" Seifer sighed and closed his eyes. "Damn it, I guess I do. I mean the other day I thought I did my now I know." He quickly ate his food and wrote a little note.**

**With a sniff he left his place and stopped outside of Squall's. He looked around to make sure no on was watching and slipped the paper under Squall's door, then ran like hell to the Cafeteria for some of their cappucino. Irvine, Selphie, and Zell were sitting around a table, having a cup of their own choice of hot cappucino.**

**"What's up Seifer?" Selphie asked. "Oh, nothing. I just decided to come here and have some hot coffee product goodness." He said, sitting down with his cup. Squall walked in and Seifer mentally groaned. "Hey Squall. Is something wrong?" Zell asked and Squall sat down with a shrug. 'I got this little...note under my door." Squall said and they looked at him.**

**"What does it say?" Irvine asked. "It says, 'I know you're the one and need to know why.' I don't get it. I'm the one what?' Squall said. 'Ah shit.' Seifer thought. "I don't know what it means." Zell said and Irvine agreed. Selphie though gave Seifer a look out of the corner of her eyes.**

**"Maybe it's one of those 14 year old girls that follow you around." Seifer said, ignoring the looks from the perky girl. "They don't follow me. At least not now." Squall said. "Well I'm off. I have errands to run." He said and left them.**

**Seifer sighed when he was gone and couldn't help but feel guilty. 'I shouldn't have done that. I should've just came right out and ask him. Oh well, I'll send him another note telling him to meet me somewhere. That way I can explain everything.' He thought and Selphie flicked his head. "Hey!" Seifer pushed her hand away.**

**"Irvine, and Zell left. You didn't even notice they were gone." Selphie said. "Now, why did you send Squall such a vauge note? I mean you could've always wrote, 'I know you've been sending me Valentines and I would like to know if you're interested.' That would've been way better." She said.**

**"I know, I know. Don't tell me what I already know." Seifer scoffed and stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going now. I have lots of things to do." He said and left. "You're such an asshole Seifer." Selphie called and growled as he left the room. Seifer ignored her and continued to his place.**

**Meanwhile Squall drove through Balamb and stopped at a few shops. All the while he had a smile on his face. 'Seifer, Seifer. I know it was you that sent that note, I can tell your handwriting anywhere. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Or illegal.' Squall thought and finished his errands, going back to Garden.**

**When Squall arrived at his apartment he seen a note inside, under his door again. 'Seifer, what are you doing?' He closed the door and opened the note. 'Meet me in the Secret Area in the Training Center at 7:00 PM. I want to talk.' Squall raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Okay Seifer, I'll be there at 7:00." He said aloud and went to eat something.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Plan #2**

**It was close 7:00 and Squall waited in the Secret Area. Seifer was on his way when a large girl stopped him. "Mr. Almasy, how are you doing?' She gushed. At only 15, she was almost 200 lbs and only Quistis's height. "I'm doing okay Nancy." He said and tried going around her but she hugged onto him. About 7:15 Squall walked past them and stopped with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Instructor Almasy it is against the rules to engage in relationships with students. Nancy you have 2 months detention and Almasy you have 4 months of Garden arrest. You can't leave the Garden unless you're with a fellow instructor and will have a female teacher aide. Also you have a fine of 4,000 Gil." Squall barked and walked away.**

**Nancy went running away, crying and Seifer sighed. 'God damn fat bitch! If she wouldn't have kept hanging on me I would've been albe to talk to Squall! Now he's pissed and I bet he thinks he's being jerked around. Damn it!' Seifer ran out, trying to find Squall.**

**Squall walked with a small smile. 'That was pretty funny. Seeing the girls face and Seifer's eyes bulge.' He thought and almost laughed. 'Maybe I went too far. Nah, he needs a little scare now and then. That'll teach him to be late.' This time Squall did chuckle and stopped when he saw Seifer. 'Better ditch him.' Squall quickly hopped up the steps to the elevator and went up.**

**"Damn it!" Seifer yelled after seeing Squall hurry to his office. 'Well, I guess onto plan number two. Have Selphie beat around the bush to him.' He went over to Selphie's apartment and knocked as if he was about to be attacked. Selphie whipped open her door, irritation plastered on her face. "Stop banging on my door!" She yelled and seen Seifer's panicked expression. "What is Squall after you?" She peeked out and didn't see him.**

**"Selphie I need to talk to you." Seifer went in without being invited and she growled. "Oh please, come on in." Selphie slammed the door and sat down. "Well what the hell do you want?" She demanded. "Geez, are you on the rag or something?" Seifer's eyes went large when Selphie reached for a pair of scissors. "I'm kidding." He held up his hands and sighed in relief when she put them down.**

**"Okay, I came to ask a question." Seifer began. "Well favor really. Could you...talk to Squall about this. I tried but I was late because some damn student and now Squall is majorly pissed.'' He said and Selphie leaned forward. "Oh? How pissed?" She asked. "Well he gave the student detention and now I'm on Garden arrest, have to have a female teacher's assistant and I have to pay a fucking fine."**

**Selphie gave a low whistle. "Yep. He's super po'd. I think you better do this yourself. I don't want him to yell at me.'' She said and Seifer waved his arms around. "Oh come on! He won't yell at you. If I go I know I'll piss my pants, I just know it." He said.**

**"That would be really funny." Selphie giggled. "It would not! I would never live that down, never." Seifer basically yelled. "Okay, okay. I'll talk to him, before he decides to suspend you." She giggled and he went to the door. "Glad I could see my suffering could make you so happy again." Seifer said sarcastically. "That's right , boy." Selphie said and Seifer left her place, rubbing his temples. 'Damn. This holiday seems suckier than usual. Now I'm looked forward to see if Leonhart is behind all this commotion and if he really likes me.' He thought and sighed.**

**"I sound like a damn love struck teen or something." Seifer groaned at the thought of him stalking Squall or leaving him hundreds of messages on his answering machine. "I am not going to be like that! I rather become celibate or a Priest for that matter." His voice echoed in the empty hall and he turned red. "First I need to stop fucking talking to myself.'' He hurriede to his place when Selphie came out of hers, giving him a thumbs up.**

**Selphie walked to the elevator after seen Seifer scurry to his place and pushed the button. She hummed to herself as it went up and walked out after it stopped. She knocked on the door and smirked when no reply came. "It's Selphie." She sang. "Come in." Squall said and she walked in.**

**"I heard about your little...punishment for Seifer." She said and he looked at her. "Oh?" Squall said. "Yeah. Anyways he was on his way to meet someone, he didn't tell me who though. Probably whoever's been sending him some mysterious cards. Anyways he told me some student made him late and now he's upset that he couldn't talk to whoever he was meeting." She said. "Why did you come here to tell me this?"**

**"Well, I was hoping you would lessen the punishment. He's not interested in any students, he wants someone on the staff." She said and mentally smiled when Squall raised a curious eyebrow. "Fine. He only has to have a female assistant around." He said. "Squall. Just make him pay the fine and that's all." Selphie said, crossing her arms. "Fine. Tell him it's changed, but only because a whiney girl came to me." He said.**

**"Hey!" Squall waved her away and she left, going down the elevator. Skipping out she knocked on Seifer's door. The blonde stuck his head out. "So? What did he say?" He asked. "You only have to pay the fine now. Also I told him you're not interested in any students, that you have eyes for a staff member." She said.**

**Seifer's face went red, his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. "You WHAT?" He yelled and she giggled. "Don't worry. Squall actually looked curious about it." She said and his face went back to normal. "He did?" He asked, now hopefull. "Yep. Now I need to get some things done before class tomorrow." She said. "Yeah, thanks." Seifer went back to his place. "Well time for Plan #3." He said to himself.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Plan #3**

**Monday was in full swing and Seifer checked his mail after 3rd period to find another card. This time Seifer sent one to Squall as well and only waited for him to be called to the office. Valentines was the next day and Seifer felt nervous. 'I wonder if he got my card? I wonder if he's laughing right now. Better not think about it now.' He thought and looked out at many of his students that were taking his test.**

**Meanwhile Squall finished getting his mail and went up to his office. 'Let's see what we have today.' He thought and filtered through the stack. A pink envelope stuck out and he opened it. 'Squall, I need to talk to you, to see if you are the on that keeps sending me these cards. Meet me in the Quad at 10:00 tonight. If you're offended just punch me when we meet. Seifer.'**

**Squall smiled and shook his head. "Okay Seifer, if you want to meet, than so be it." He wrote a note and called his secretary in. "Please send this to Mr. Almasy's classroom." He said and she bowed. She walked down and made it to Seifer's classroom. "Mr. Almasy, sorry to disturb you but I have a note for you." She gave it to him and he thanked her before she left.**

**Opening he nearly choked as he read it. 'Seifer, I will meet you at the Quad at the time given. You didn't offend me, but maybe I'll punch you for the hell of it. By the way, why send a Valentine's card? Is there something youu're trying to tell me? Squall.'**

**Seifer's eyes went huge and quickly put it in his pocket. 'I can't believe he responded. Oh, but why did he say he might hit me anyways? Maybe he's just joking about that. I'm sure he is.' He thought and brought his attention to the clock. "Okay everyone. This class is almost over so bring your tests up and wait by the door." Seifer said and the students groaned.**

**Papers were placed on his desk and the bell rang. The students marched out and new students came in. "Okay everyone, today is test day." He said and the students complained. "Now do you want me to get Headmaster Leonhart down here?" He threatened and everything went silent. "I didn't think so." Seifer said and passed the sheets around. "Alright get going." He went and sat behind his desk.**

**'Maybe I should bring Squall some flowers or something. I don't know. I'm not sure what to bring. Maybe Champane or wine, but what if he's not really interested? I'll show up looking like a flamming psycho.' He thought and mentally groaned. 'Well some wine doesn't necessarily mean anything romantic. Squall isn't of legal drinking age though, but of course SeeD's get Champane when they have their balls.' He sighed and decided to mark the past class's tests.**

**Lunch came and Irvine and Zell sat with Selphie at the staff table. Seifer went out to eat and Squall was in his office for lunch. "Alright Selphie, what's going on with Seifer and Squall?" Irvine asked and she batted her eyes innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"**

**"We mean why is Squall getting strange notes? Why is Seifer acting like a...love sick puppy or something?" Zell asked and she giggled. "Okay I'll tell you some of it, but promise not to say a word to anyone else." She said and they promised. "Okay. Seifer has it bad for our main man Squall." She said and their jaws dropped.**

**"Are you serious?" Irvine yelled and she shook her head vigoursly. "Yep. He tried meeting Squall to talk to him but got held up by an adoring student." Selphie said. "What do you think Squall is going to do?" Zell asked with big blue eyes. "I'm not sure, but I think Squall is kinda gay anyways." Selphie said, biting into her deluxe hot dog.**

**"What? Really?" Zell asked and Irvine sighed. "Yes Zell, even I could tell, but Seifer I had no idea. I mean with Squall you can pick up certian...things." Irvine said. "Yeah, especially after I saw him looking at Zell's ass once." Selphie said and Zell's face turned red and Irvine almost choked on his soda. "Was he really looking at my ass?" Zell asked.**

**"Yes. I noticed him checking out alot of guys, but no girls. I figured if he is gay he'll come out when he wants. I don't have a problem with it." Selphie said with a shrug. "I wouldn't care, it won't change anything." Irvine said. "Yeah, but now I'll be worried about him looking at my butt." Zell said and Irvine laughed at him. "Who cares. It's a compliment if someone like Squall would consider even looking." He said.**

**"What do you mean? If someone like Squall?" Zell asked. "You know. He's one that usually don't stare at people's behinds or what not." Irvine said and Zell blushed darker. "So is Squall interested in Seifer then? I mean considering they fought a lot in the past?" Zell said. "I think Squall does have feelings for Seifer, yeah I do." Selphie said and Irvine rubbed his hands together.**

**"Well that means we should try and make sure they get together. Tomorrow is Valentines Day so...lets get it so they can get laid then." Irvine said and smiled. "Yeah, I mean Hyne knows they both need a good pork session." Selphie chuckled and Zell shifted in his seat. "Well how are we going to do that?" He asked. "Let's huddle." Selphie said and they bunched together.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Date Night**

**Seifer finished dressing after his shower and looked at the clock. 'Almost magic time. Damn I'm so nervous.' He thought and looked at the clock again. 'I still have a half hour, maybe I'll just walk around.' Seifer left in his suave looking suit jacket with not tie and Selphie stopped him. "So where ae you meeting Squall this time?" She asked. "Why?" Seifer looked at her suspiciously. "Just want to make sure no students will be around at that time." She said.**

**"Hmmm. The Quad so make sure none of those twits are around. I still have a half hour so I'm just walking around." Seifer said. "Okay, I'll tour the Quad to make sure no one is there." Selphie said and bounced away. "What a weirdo." Seifer said and headed to the elevator, to go to the deck on the 2nd floor.**

**When out of sight Selphie pulled a walkie talkie out. "Irvine, Zell. It's clear, hurry and bring in the stuff. It's going to the Quad." She said. "10-4 good buddy." Zell said at the other end and Selphie shook her head. She hurriede her way to the Quad and shooed the Garden Offical away. As quite as they could they packed boxes into the Quad and started setting up with chuckles.**

**Meanwhile Squall sighed in his apartment. 'I wonder what's going to happen. Is Seifer going to be mad? Should I not show up? No, I already sent word that I'll be there, just suck it up Leonhart. It's almost time, you only have a few minutes now. Come on and lets head out.' He thought and walked out, locking the door behind him. **

**Unlike Seifer's black suite jacket, no tie, blue jeans and dark blue dress shirt, Squall was dressed differently. Instead Squall wore a black turtle neck and black leather pants, strange combination but non the less still enticing. As he made his way there, Selphie, Zell and Irvine made a mad dash to Irvine's apartment.**

**Seifer was also on his way and saw Squall looking into the Quad with a weird expression. "What's wrong?" Seifer asked and looked in, his eyes instantly going huge and jaw dropping. "A bit not so subtle Seifer." Squall said. Inside there were candles aglow, a table with steaming plates of food and a bottle of some foreign champane. They both walked around and Seifer held his hands up.**

**"Hey, I didn't do this. It must have been Selphie. I seen her earlier and she asked where we were going to meet. Damn! Why didn't I see this coming?" Seifer rubbed his head. "Oh who cares. We didn't have to pay for it so might as well take advantage of it." Squall said and sat down. Seifer followed suit and Squall looked at him. "Nice cloths by the way." He said and Seifer blushed. "Same to you." Seifer said. "Okay why did you want to talk?" Squall asked.**

**"Oh...um." Seifer turned a deeper red. "Well I've been getting these Valentines in the mail signed as you and was wondering if you did send them?" He asked and Squall looked around the room. "What if I did? Would that bother you?" He said and Seifer felt as if he was going to pass out. "You did send me them? It wouldn't bother me if you did, but are you...interested in me or something?" Seifer asked and waited for an answer.**

**"Okay. Yes I did send them and yes...I am interested in you. Go figure. It even suprised me." Squall said and waved a hand. "So Selphie was right. You are gay then." Seifer said and Squall looked at him. "Well what does that make you? I mean you sent me notes, I assumed you were interested as well." Squall said.**

**"Whoa! I didn't mean anything by what I said. I just always figured you were into women, it just suprised me." Seifer said. "But yeah, I am Bi and yeah I sent those notes. How did you know anyways?" Squall gave him a 'are you kidding me' look. "Seifer, I've seen your handwriting for years and you hand in your paperwork with your signature. I know what it looks like right down to the dotted i's." Squall said.**

**"Okay. Yeah that's true. Alright I'm attracted to you as well." Seifer said and they looked at all the stuff that was put in there. "By the ways, why would Selphie and whoever do this? I assume Zell and Irvine helped her, but why did they go to all of this?" Squall asked. "I have no idea, maybe they wanted us to...get together." Seifer said and Squall smiled.**

**"Probably. What nosey people we have around here." Squall said and Seifer agreed. "Yeah. Well lets eat so this won't go to waste." He said and they dug in. "Well maybe this Holiday doesn't suck so much after all." Seifer said. "What are you trying to say Seifer? Are you trying to ask if I want to be your Valentine?" Squall asked.**

**"I guess that's what I'm saying. Okay yeah I am. Do you want to...go out with me?" Seifer asked and Squall pretended to think. "Yeah, I would. But you're the girl." Squall said and they leaned over to each other and kissed. "Well I guess Happy Valentines Day." Seifer whispered and after their kiss and they just stayed there for the longest time.**

**The End**


End file.
